Blood
by Super Reader
Summary: Number 17 of the 100 Theme Challenge. Numbuh 3 has a fear of blood but can one of her friends help her get past it? Terrible summary, but the story is better.


**Blood**

**By Super Reader**

_Number 17 of the 100 Theme Challenge. Hope you like it!_

(4): You're forgetting something...  
(Me): What?  
(4): Think real hard. You almost always forget it...  
(Me): Uh... is it saying to review?  
(4): No, you say that at the end...  
(Me): To feed my cats?  
(4) (starting to look annoyed): No.  
(Me): I know! To clean my room! That's it isn't it?  
(4): NO! YOU FORGOT THE STUPID DISCLAIMER!! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU OWN US OR SOMETHING!!"  
(Me) (smirks): HA! I just got you to do the disclaimer for me!  
(4): Aw crud...

_I had to find SOME way to make the disclaimer more interesting! Anyway... to the story!_

_"EEEKKK!" Came a loud girlish shriek._

_8-year-old Wally Beatles jumped violently and was on his feet in less than a second._

_"WALLY!!" Came the shriek again._

_Now Wally knew who it was._

_"I'm coming Kuki!" He called and started running, unable to keep the worry from his face._

_As he skidded to a stop outside his house he saw what was making his best friend cry. Kuki Sanban was lying sprawled on the sidewalk, bicycle lying a few feet away. She was clutching her leg and tears were falling down her face._

_Wally ran over to her and crouched down next to her._

_"What's wrong Kuki? Are you hurt?" Wally asked gently._

_Kuki looked up at him with her big purple eyes._

_"I was riding my bike and then I hit a big stone. I fell off and... and IT HURTS!" She cried._

_"Where?" Wally asked._

_For an answer Kuki removed her hand and Wally involuntarily took a step back. Her right knee was a bloody mass of gravel, some grass stains and torn stocking._

_"Ouch." Wally flinched. "Well, come on into my house and we'll fix it up."_

_He stood up but stopped when Kuki grabbed his hand. It was then that he noticed that his friend's face was very white._

_"What is it?" He asked crouching down again._

_"B... But there's blood." Kuki said all color gone from her face._

_Wally suddenly remembered his friend's irrational fear of blood._

_"Oh... It's ok Kuki. You'll be fine."_

_"What if I die from blood loss?" Kuki whimpered._

_Wally shook his head fiercely. "That won't happen. It's just a scratch! Now come on inside so we can put a band aid on it."_

_"But Wally. There's BLOOD!" Kuki said lip trembling._

_Wally bit his lip before pulling his friend into a hug._

_"It'll be ok. Just don't think about the blood and don't look at it. Stand up." Wally ordered._

_Kuki tremblingly stood up leaning on Wally all the way._

_"Good. Now one step at a time." Wally said gently._

_They reached the bathroom in that fashion. Kuki leaning on Wally and Wally talking gently to her._

_When they reached the bathroom, Kuki sat down on a stool and Wally pulled some band-aids, disinfectant and a cloth from the bathroom cabinet. He knelt down next to the girl and then looked at her._

_"Um... Kuki? You need to take off your tights so we can put the bandage on." He said._

_Kuki nodded, stood up and took off her dirty, bloody tights, which she handed to Mrs. Beatles who was standing at the door, supervising her son._

_"Ok. This might sting a bit." Wally said pouring some of the disinfectant on the cloth and then touching her knee with it._

_Kuki flinched and pulled away._

_"It hurts even more." She whimpered._

_"Come on Kooks. You have to put this on." Wally insisted._

_"No thanks. I'll just have a band aid." Kuki said stubbornly._

_Wally sighed._

_"What if I promise you something?" He asked._

_He didn't usually make promises like the one he was about to give, but Kuki was his best friend and if she didn't put the disinfectant on then she could get an infection._

_Kuki looked at him._

_"Ok. What?" She asked._

_"If you let me put on the disinfectant then I'll... well I'll sing the Rainbow Monkey song with you." Wally mumbled._

_He HATED Rainbow Dorkies but... well he cared about Kuki more._

_Kuki looked surprised... shocked actually... but then she smiled._

_"Well... Ok." She said._

_"You promise?" She asked._

_Wally nodded._

_"Ok then." Kuki said and stuck out her knee to be painted with the stinging disinfectant. She clenched her teeth and didn't say anything as Wally gently rubbed in the disinfectant._

_When it was over, Kuki opened her eyes to find Wally grinning at her._

_"My cousin just stayed here and she left some of her stuff... so look what we have." He said holding up a big Rainbow Monkey band-aid._

_Kuki squealed._

_"It's so cool! And nice! And Rainbowlicious! Thanks Wally!" She said throwing her arms around her best friend._

_Wally handed her the band-aid and she put it on happily._

_"Now... about your promise." She said slyly._

_Wally hung his head and in a low voice began to sing._

_"Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys. Oh so very round and super chunky."_

_Kuki joined in, her high voice singing joyfully._

_"Bringing love wherever they go! Everyone is made of a big rainbow!..."_

_End Flashback:_

Kuki grinned as she remembered that fateful day. If it hadn't been for Wally then she never would have conquered her fear of blood and then wouldn't have been able to become the nurse of Sector V.

Kuki glanced again at the faint scars that adorned her right knee. In a way she was glad that they hadn't disappeared, it just made it easier to remember the day it had happened... and Wally singing the Rainbow Monkey song!

-THE END-

_Well? I really like writing 3/4 stories. They're cute! Tell me what you think..._

_Super Reader_


End file.
